kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Peng
| Gender = Male | Eye color = Gold | Fur color = Spotted gray | Clothing = Tan vest with orange belt and purple sweatpants | Other attributes = | Status = Living | Residence = Unspecified | Occupation = Potter (formerly) Traveling kung fu club organizer alongside Lian | Affiliation(s) = Lian (girlfriend) | Family = Tai Lung (uncle) | Combat style = Leopard Style kung fu | Master(s) = Self-taught | Student(s) = Unnamed villagers | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "The Kung Fu Kid" | Last appearance = "Kung Fu Club" | Voiced by = }} Peng is a character in the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Formerly a potter, Peng traveled around in search of his uncle, Tai Lung, where he was soon discovered as a kung fu prodigy at the Valley of Peace's Peace Jubilee. He trained at the Jade Palace for a time until he left once again to search for his uncle. Upon his return, he learned that Po was responsible for his uncle's disappearance and deduced that it was because of the "poisonous" power of kung fu, and he vowed to never perform it again. Later, however, he met Lian and rediscovered the true need for kung fu to protect others. He now travels alongside Lian in organizing kung fu clubs all around China. Biography Earlier years It was briefly mentioned that Peng is from "the valley over" from the Valley of Peace, where he was presumably raised by his family and learned pottery. It is unknown, however, when Peng started training in kung fu, though he admitted at one point to have no formal training, hinting that he is self-taught. When he became a teenager, Peng left his hometown in search of his uncle Tai Lung, though it is unknown how much he knows of his uncle. He stopped in the Valley of Peace to partake in the Peace Jubilee, where he would be discovered as a kung fu prodigy by the master of the Jade Palace. In Legends of Awesomeness ]] In "The Kung Fu Kid", Peng arrived in the Valley of Peace to partake in the Peace Jubilee. Upon his arrival, someone proposed that Peng fight Jing Mei, the nephew of Temutai, who was one of the masters hosting the celebration. Peng was hesitant until Jing Mei knocked down his pottery cart, and agreed to the fight. He introduced himself to Master Shifu and assured the Dragon Warrior that he wanted to fight. When the match began, Peng first evaded Jing Mei's attacks but then countered one and finished the fight with three airborne spin-kicks, easily winning the match. Before he could take his leave, both Po and Temutai tried to convince Peng to train with one of them, almost turning into a fight until Shifu declared it was Peng's choice. The young snow leopard decided to train with Po at the Jade Palace. On their way to the Palace, Peng was mobbed by a group of children who had become his new fans and signed autographs before at last he was taken to the Training Hall where he met and was complimented by the Furious Five, who offered him a run through the training course. Peng traversed it in seconds flat. At dinner, Peng sat at the head of the table (where Po was supposed to be sitting as host) and told some jokes, succeeding in making Tigress laugh. Later, he met up with Po in the Training Hall again, where the Dragon Warrior haltingly told Peng that Shifu had dismissed the young potter's skills as a warrior. This outraged Peng, who declared he'd prove Shifu wrong before running off. He sought out Temutai and told him what happened before picking up a sword, proclaiming he would defeat the Qidan Clan leader and show Shifu what real strength is. During their fight, Peng got Temutai on the defensive when they were interrupted by Jing Mei. Not wanting to get involved he quickly excused himself, much to his uncle's fury. Finally, Po showed up and tried to stop the fight; but Peng refused to back down, exclaiming he "practiced his kung fu without any plans, no expectations, and no dreams" until Po "gave him one" and Shifu "snatched it away". The fight continued outside and before long, everyone (the Furious Five, the Qidan Warriors, and the villagers) were all fighting and squabbling until Po shouted for everyone to stop. Here, Peng got a confession from Po that he was the one who wanted Peng gone, not Shifu, because he got jealous of Peng's popularity, and sincerely apologized. Though shaken, Peng found it in his heart to forgive Po, and partook in the closing ceremony with Po and Temutai by performing . When the Jubilee was over, Po invited Peng back to the Jade Palace, but Peng politely declined as he wanted to continue his travels, revealing that he was searching for his uncle. When Po asked who his uncle was, he received a shock when the young snow leopard revealed that his uncle is Tai Lung. In "Master and the Panda", Peng returned to the Valley of Peace to speak to Po after finding out about his uncle. When Po revealed the truth Peng was angry and tried to attack Po, believing that Tai Lung wasn't evil. However, Peng returned to the Jade Palace and realized that Po was right about everything and that kung fu causes evil. Peng quit kung fu and left behind his uncle's sword. When Temutai attacked the Jade Palace wearing the Gong Lu Medallion, Po sought out Peng's help and convinced him that he wouldn't turn out evil. They defeated Temutai as a team and knocked the medallion off him. However, Peng picked up the medallion and the power corrupted him. He started to attack the Five and then Po, causing them to roll down the stairs (similar to the fight in the first film). Peng knocked Po aside, wishing his uncle was still around to see his victory. Tai Lung then appeared from the shadows, stating that he was a manifestation from the medallion. Tai Lung instructed Peng to destroy everything, including the innocent, but before Tai Lung could hurt anyone, Peng stopped him, stating that he was nothing like Tai Lung and took the medallion off himself. Tai Lung then transformed into Po (who used a shift stone to change his appearance). Po told Peng that despite having a dark side, he was able to stop before he went too far. However, Peng still believed that he held some of the same evil that corrupted Tai Lung and left the Jade Palace, vowing to never do kung fu again. Sometime after this, Peng met his future girlfriend Lian and began doing kung fu again after realizing that the people needed to protect themselves when the masters couldn't. He returned once more as he and Lian have start an illegal fight club to teach the average person kung fu to protect themselves. Po is sent by Shifu to investigate the club and shut it down. When Po accidentally reveals himself, Peng, disguised, challenges him. Peng lands an unintentionally powerful kick that knocks Po out. When he wakes up, Peng explains to him why they started the fight club. Po is moved and decides to join the club, much to the two snow leopards' delight. With the Dragon Warrior assisting them in training, the participants of the club are easily able to defeat the thugs, prompting Tong Fo to visit the club. Tong Fo finds Peng and knowing that he is Tai Lung's nephew, attempts to sway him over back to evil. He also threatens to kill Lian if he refuses, so Peng reluctantly complies at the next meeting, where he apparently kills Po with a poisoned needle. However, Peng double-crosses him, and in retaliation, Tong Fo orders Lian killed. Lian manages to free herself before Tong Fo's men could do so, and yells for a free fight between the participants and the thugs. Peng defeats Tong Fo, who is left at the mercy of the other participants. Shifu, who also attended in disguise, reveals himself after the fiasco is over. He initially expresses disappointment at the three, but soon reveals that he enjoyed the club and informs them that he will lift the sanction of the fight clubs, believing that kung fu should be shared by all after what he witnessed. Peng and Lian then leave the Valley of Peace the following morning, to set up more fight clubs across China. Personality Peng is shown to be modest and rather humble for someone so skilled, as he didn't actually want to fight until Jing Mei forced his paw. Even so, Peng showed a sense of determination that reflected that of his uncle, in that while he may not seek out fights, he will do whatever it takes to finish them on his own terms. Being young, he understandably got excited by the opportunity to train in the Jade Palace with Shifu, the Furious Five, and Po, but he seemed to share Tai Lung's ambition in proving himself, shown when he recklessly sought to defeat Temutai to prove himself worthy. He claimed he had practiced his kung fu without expectations and no dreams until Po gave him one, hinting he might be self-taught and had done so with great effort. This also implies that he is similar to Tai Lung, in the respect how Tai Lung was filled with hopes of being Dragon Warrior only to have the title not given to him, resulting in the darkness of his heart emerging and harming people. He even attacked Po when he found out he killed his uncle, though stopped after learning Tai Lung was evil. Throughout his appearances, Peng struggles between doing what is right and the belief that he will follow Tai Lung's descent to darkness as his nephew which is something he fears the most, but Po is always there to remind him that he is nothing like Tai Lung and is truly a good person at heart. Even so, Peng was shown to be far more forgiving than Tai Lung was, as he forgave Po for lying to him and hurting his feelings and pride. It is possible that Peng possesses all the positive aspects Tai Lung himself once had when he was his nephew's age. He also fears of being evil, so to avoid this from happening, he quit kung fu. However, after meeting Lin Fa, he decides that it wasn't kung fu that was corrupt but the manner in which it was kept secret from the public with only the masters at sanctioned palaces being able to practice it, showing what appeared to be bitterness at the hierarchy ad power struggle that came with it as he seemed to being to resent the power the palace held. However, after Po found out about his illegal fight club (since amateur kung fu is banned) and showed he wholeheartedly supported it, Po seemed to improve in his vision. He eventually sees this as his true purpose and states he has never been happier, especially with Lin Fa at his side and he may have finally found inner peace both with his identity as Tai Lung's nephew and the fact that he was nothing like his uncle. Fighting style Peng is shown to be a kung fu prodigy, though he claims he has had no formal training or instruction. He fights with a level of skill very similar to that of his uncle's—enough to force a kung fu warrior like Temutai on the defensive, traverse the Training Hall in almost seconds flat, and show some skill in swordsmanship. He fights by evading, turning his opponents' strength against them, and uses aerial kicks when on the offensive. Relationships Tai Lung Peng disclosed to Po that he was traveling around the land in search of his uncle, Tai Lung. The relationship they may have had with each other is currently unknown, although it is presumably non-existent because of Tai Lung's twenty-year incarceration; additionally, Peng seemed to have never met him. Peng was also unaware of his uncle's defeat by the hands of the Dragon Warrior (Po), but he later found out what happened. At first he didn't believe Tai Lung was evil, but after finding out the truth, he quit kung fu. Po Upon first meeting him and seeing his kung fu skills, Po thought of Peng as a gifted warrior. But he later grew jealous of Peng when he started gaining all the attention of Po's regular admirers. Po eventually admitted his jealousy and the two made peace with each other. Po found out that Peng is Tai Lung's nephew. Peng thought Po destroyed Tai Lung in cold blood until he learned the harsh truth about Tai Lung. Po tried to get Peng to understand, but Peng quit kung fu seeing it as evil. Shifu Shifu was thoroughly impressed by Peng's skills enough so that he wanted him to do the performance at the closing of the Peace Jubilee instead of Po. However, Shifu was unaware of the fact that Peng himself was looking for his uncle Tai Lung, the very same warrior Shifu raised as a cub. He later found out that Peng is Tai Lung's nephew, but he and the Five showed no resentment towards Peng after finding out. The Furious Five The Furious Five were very impressed with Peng's kung fu skills, and enjoyed his company while he trained at the Jade Palace. Peng also enjoyed the Five's company, and was able to make Tigress laugh with his jokes—something that Po was never able to do. They later found out that Peng is Tai Lung's nephew, but showed no resentment towards him. Lian Lian is the girlfriend of Peng. He cares greatly for her well being. While it is unknown how they met, what is known is that she is the main reason Peng decided to give Kung Fu a second chance along with a purpose in his life as he now devotes himself to teaching the average person kung fu by establishing Kung fu clubs. The two get along well, as the two are fairly intimate with each other, holding hands and talking about their feelings, and even kissing each other on the cheek. When Tong Fo threatened to kill her if Peng didn't kill Po, Peng complied but Po had enough faith in Peng that he wouldn't kill him and afterwards Peng wanted revenge on Tong Fo for what he did to his girlfriend, sending him flying as a result. Clothing Peng wears a tan vest with an orange belt, purple sweatpants, and sandals. Trivia * In , " " ( : 鹏 ; : 鵬; : péng) translates to " ", which is a large mythical bird.MDBG.net - Chinese-English Dictionary: "peng" Gallery Images Peng-concept.jpg|Concept illustration of Peng Peng-and-master-shifu.png|Peng talking with Shifu Peng-loa.png|Peng facing Jing Mei at the Peace Jubilee Peng-masterpanda.jpg|Peng in "Master and the Panda" View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... References de:Peng es:Peng Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Leopards